


discipline

by notthelasttime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladio, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime
Summary: Of all the traits that Ignis put a high value on, discipline was at the top of the list.





	discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).

> @ dudewheresmytea - I had a lot of fun with this prompt! but [sweats] it's my first time writing a spanko fic, so I hope you enjoy it!

Of all the traits that Ignis put a high value on, discipline was at the top of the list.

His days were spent watching over Noctis, guiding him where he could and dishing out a very specific sort of discipline. Noct was a prince. And not one that Ignis could command or force to do things no matter how necessary they were. A clean house, time spent on his studies for school and more on studying what it was to be a king. There was discipline encouraged but none that he could enforce with a stern hand. Noct’s discipline was gentle, and something he could choose to take or leave.

Then there was Ignis’s own life. Organized and scheduled down to every spare moment of time. His discipline of himself, unmatched, and the only way he could manage all the responsibilities that fell onto his shoulders. He was proud of himself in that respect, that he would never be found lacking, but eventually that became its own bore. He couldn’t very well punish himself. He didn’t particularly want to, and not when he was so rigidly careful to stay on track that there was nothing to be punished.

Of that, he was alway sure.

And then… there was Gladiolus.

He required a discipline of a different breed. He was not so helpless as Noctis, intent on his own training and the structure and willpower that it took to maintain one's body in the way that Gladiolus maintained his. It wasn’t that he lacked discipline entirely, only that he was inclined to break the rules when it suited him. To cause trouble, to do things that he wasn’t supposed to, to the point that Ignis suspected he enjoyed it. The adrenaline of disobedience, the feeling of having done something wrong and getting caught.

Ignis often thought Gladio did things just to get under his skin on purpose, almost as if he was asking for Ignis’s guiding hand, for all that Gladio told him he was too overbearing, too close to Noct and too inclined to babying him. Ignis wondered… if Gladio was jealous of that sort of attention.

And when Gladio tested him with that flippant disobedience, Ignis figured there was truly only one way to find out

  
  


It was one of those weeks that felt like Gladio was testing him every time they crossed paths, pushing boundaries and seeing what he could get away with. A comment here or there, some remark about how Ignis should do his job, how he shouldn’t hover so much, how he let Noct get away with anything. Then there were other small things, Gladio had been showing up late to meetings between them, or letting Noct’s training go long when Ignis came to pick him up. Gladio would do little more that glance in his direction when Ignis walked in, no reaction in his eyes, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his body when he, predictably, had his shirt off. It was acknowledgement that Ignis was there, and pure and complete dismissal of the fact that it was time to go. 

It was infuriating.

And all the more reason that Ignis thought it was high time Gladio received some consequences for his actions. 

Their Friday nights were often spent together, an old ritual started in their teen years when Gladio had been full of too much angst and needed a place away from his family, and Ignis had an apartment that was too empty and too alone. Despite their differences, the butting heads and contradicting views, they had similar values, even if they had different ways of executing them. They were friends. More than friends, it felt like sometimes, when Ignis could practically read Gladio’s mind through the slightest change of tone or body language. And yet, there had always been one question mark, one uncertainty in Ignis’s mind, as much as he thought he was picking up on the signs, knowing just what Gladio wanted, what he  _ needed _ . But if there was a risk he didn’t want to take, it was doing something that might run their entire relationship into the ground.

Ignis frowned.

“Gladio, you’re trekking mud into my kitchen.”

Gladio looked down at his feet, then shrugged, such infuriating flippance after a week full of small rebellion, and the barely-there smirk on Gladio’s face making it all that much worse. Ignis clenched his jaw and straightened his glasses.

“What’s cooking?”

Gladio came to hover over Ignis’s shoulder, sniffing as he looked down at the pot and getting far too close into Ignis’s personal space, Gladio’s chest rubbing up again his back. Yet another pet peeve. 

“Pasta primavera, as I’m sure you can see. Must you ask questions you already know the answer to?”

Gladio just grinned as he moved away from Ignis to open up the refrigerator and grab the beer that he knew would be waiting for him. He popped the top off and took a swig before setting the bottle on the counter. Ignis could see condensation beading on the sides already.

“I have coasters, Gladio. How many times do I have to tell you.”

Gladio leaned onto the counter, “Guess you gotta tell me again.”

With a barely restrained sigh, Ignis put his knife down on the cutting board with more force that was necessary. 

“I’ve told you what must be a hundred times already, just as I’ve told you to take your shoes off at the door.” His voice was steady, low and dangerous, and Gladio was watching him carefully as the tension in the air grew. “ _ Just as I’ve told you _ that when your training with Noctis runs late it causes issues in keeping things on schedule.” Ignis took a breath, a sudden recklessness washing over him and he fell into it full force, finally giving in to the urge that he’d had for so long.

“You’ve been pushing me. That stops now.”

“Iggy-”

“Go into the bedroom, get undressed, and get on all your knees on the bed.”

“Ignis, wh-“

“Get undressed and get on the bed. I will not repeat myself again, Gladiolus.”

The moment hung in the air between them, tension thick in the air and Ignis stood frozen. There was a chance, even with all the signs- with Gladio standing before him, lips parted and pupils expanding, the heavy rise and fall of his muscled chest- that Ignis had just irrevocably, irreparably, driven their friendship straight into the ground. He waited for the moment when Gladio would storm out, call him crazy or look at him with disgust and Ignis would have to figure out how to repair the damage. 

He hardly dared breathe, waiting on Gladiolus to make the decision to back out or commit. Ignis’s eyes were drawn down to the bob of his adam’s apple, then he watched as Gladio slowly shifted his weight, then turned and walked into the bedroom. 

Ignis followed him, arms crossed over his chest and a calculated stern expression on his face, every step measured and unrushed, even as inside he was brimming with anticipation. He half expected it to be a dream, that his longtime fantasy was about to come true. But if this was only some concocted scene from his imagination, then Ignis intended to take full advantage and enjoy every minute of it. 

Gladio shot him a nervous look over his shoulder before he unzipped his hoodie and dropped it on the floor, followed by the black tank top he wore underneath. There was another moment's hesitation, as his hands hovered over the the front button of his pants, then that too was coming undone, his fly unzipped and pants pulled off one leg at a time, nothing but his socks and a pair of black boxer briefs left.

“I’m waiting, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, his voice dangerously quiet in the tension of the room. Socks off first, then Gladio glanced up at Ignis before he pulled the boxers down by the elastic waste, baring his cock, which Ignis didn’t fail to notice was already starting to stiffen with anticipation. If he wasn’t mistaken, he thought there was a faint blush working its way over Gladio’s cheeks. 

Gladio climbed onto the bed and got on all fours, facing the headboard. He spared one more of those self conscious glances over his shoulder, then sat still- the perfect specimen of a body, all toned and firm with muscle, and just sitting there waiting for Ignis to take control. 

Ignis started speaking as he walked with a slow pace over to his dresser, where a pair of his leather driving gloves were resting on top. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, pulling the left glove snug over his hand, flexing his fingers and relishing the perfect fit. “Your behavior has been going on far too long, unchecked. Sometimes…” He slipped the second glove on, “I think you’ve been acting out, just  _ waiting _ for someone to discipline you.”

On the bed Gladio shifted, and Ignis’s hand snapped out, the flat of his palm colliding with Gladio’s ass, and the slap of skin against leather loud in the room.

“ _ Hold still _ . Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Gladio gasped in a shaky voice, and Ignis spanked him again.

“Yes  _ what? _ ”

“Yes Sir.”

“That’s better,” Ignis said, pacing along the foot of the bed again, admiring how fast the pink handprint had shown up on Gladio’s skin. He was going to relish every moment of this. 

“Now, tell me Gladiolus… have you been bad?” Before Gladio had a chance to answer, Ignis spanked him again, with more force that the first two hits, but true to Ignis’s instructions, Gladio held still. Ignis saw that his cock was fully hard between his legs now, just begging for attention.

“Yes Sir,” Gladio said, sounding raspy with desire already. That earned him two more slaps on the ass, one to each cheek.

“How?”

“I’ve been-” he drew a rapid breath in as Ignis spanked him once more, then let the air out of his mouth before he gave his strained answer, “I’ve been goading you. Tryna get under your skin.”

“Been vying for my attention, have you?” Ignis asked, and again he followed the words with Gladio’s punishment, quick and stinging slaps against the sensitive skin of his rear end, switching back from one side to the other. 

“Gladiolus, I would like to be explicitly clear about this,” he said, taking a gentle hand and rubbing it across Gladio’s pink and flaming skin, hot enough to feel through the glove his palm. He dragged a finger down to the back of Gladio’s thigh, then up again on the inside of the same leg, and that finger worked its way between the crack of Gladio’s ass before rubbing against his pucker. Gladio let out a whine. 

“Good boys get taken care of,” Ignis said, and put just enough pressure against Gladio’s hole to make him think Ignis was going to breech him, and then he pulled away. 

“Bad boys get punished.”

In a practiced motion, Ignis had a firm hand on Gladio’s lower back to keep him from moving, as he unleashed a flurry of blows from the other, one after another, and the room was filled with the sounds of Gladio’s thorough spanking. He was still, holding on to Ignis’s instructions and showing just what a good and disciplined boy he could be, even as Ignis saw his arms start to tremble and the light sheen of sweat appearing on his back. He gave one more lingering spank to Gladio’s right cheek, and left his palm resting there for a moment, then gave another hard smack to the other side, and then stood back and admired his work - the rosey pink flush that was Gladio’s behind, as he obediently stayed in the same position. 

“You’ve taken your punishment so well…” Ignis said with the delayed realization that his own cock was begging for attention, straining against the front of his pants. “Would you like your reward for being such a good boy?”

“ _ Yes _ Sir,” Gladio said with desperation, voice cracking and precome dripping onto the bed underneath him. In a few short steps Ignis was at the drawer containing his lube, and he had the cap open before he made it back behind Gladio. Gloves still on, he moistened the tips of his fingers and set them to work rubbing at Gladio’s hole while his other hand clumsily unfastened his own pants. He only undressed enough to pull his cock free, and the Ignis was gripping tight against Gladio’s hips, dragging him close to the end of the bed, as Ignis lined himself up and pushed all the way in with one smooth thrust.

Gladio collapsed onto his forearms almost immediately, letting out a low moan of pleasure as Ignis began fucking him hard, a fast past to let out all the rest of his pent up frustration that hadn’t be delt with after Gladio’s spanking. This had been a long time coming, and Gladio deserved it- the punishment, the pain, and the reward of pleasure. And Gladio took him so well, opening up around Ignis’s cock and enveloping him in heat. 

“Sir-  _ Ignis _ , I’m-” Gladio moaned again as he threw his head back for a moment, then let it fall forward on the bed while he hit his peak, tensing and tightening around Ignis who fucked him harder in response. 

“ _ Good _ ,” Ignis said when Gladio was spent, feeling his thrusting becoming erratic, sweat bursting over his brown and down his back, making his clothes cling to his body, “ _ Good boy. _ ”

Ignis came inside of him, his orgasm as sweet as it was intense, after such a long time waiting. There was nothing but pleasure and the feeling of being inside of Gladio, that warmth spreading around him. He pulled out, cock twitching and going soft, Gladio trembling underneath him. Ignis took a breath to steady himself, and slowly removed his gloves. 

“Iggy…” Gladio’s voice was quiet, a touch of vulnerability there as much as he’d tried to hide it.

“Hush,” Ignis said, and rubbed his bare hand along Gladio’s back, damp with cooling sweat, “stay there.”

Quick and silent, Ignis removed his clothes, dropping them on the floor with the rest of Gladio’s. He made a quick trip into the adjoining bathroom to grab a small container, and then he was back to the bed, sliding up to the space by the headboard where he sat, resting his back against the pillows and his legs outstretched. 

“Now, come here.”

He beckoned to Gladio, who came, slipping into Ignis’s waiting arms and letting his head fall to rest against Ignis’s chest. Ignis was gentle, brushing hair back from his face and letting his hands roam over Gladio’s body. He opened the container, a minty cream that he dabbed onto his finger and carefully started massaging onto Gladio’s pink and sore behind. It would calm the skin and cool it off. Against him, Gladio pulled closer, and let out a relaxed sigh. 

“Was I good Iggy?” Gladio asked him, sounding hazy and speaking with his eyes closed. Ignis kissed the top of his head.

“You were very good,” Ignis said, and kissed him again, Gladio nuzzling against his neck. “Such a good boy for me… if only you hadn’t misbehaved so much before. Do you promise to be good from now on? Or are you going to need more discipline?”

He felt Gladio smile against him, that rough pull of his facial hair while he tried not to laugh. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?”


End file.
